<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruin Me by MALLR4TS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824525">Ruin Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS'>MALLR4TS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruises, Creampie, Creampie eating, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Face Slapping, Hickeys, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Squirting, Sub!Micah, dom!reader, porn without a plot, sin - Freeform, switch - Freeform, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Micah seems a little off since he came back from jail, and he soon asks for your help as he pins you up against a tree on the outskirts of camp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Micah Bell/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruin Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>honestly, I wrote this for myself cause I haven't seen much squirting or sub!Micah, and I just wanted to include a handful of my personal kinks in a fic with my rat husband, so :) yay :) </p><p> <br/>Tumblr is @MALLR4TS</p><p>please feed me with kudos xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come here," Micah orders as he grabs you by the wrist, dragging you away from the conversation you were currently having. He's quick to storm out of camp, you dragging behind as you ask over and over what's a matter with him. </p><p>Your questions are soon answered when Micah walks you far enough from camp, quickly pinning you to a tree and placing his lips on your neck, his moustache a little rougher than usual as he nips and bites at your skin. You can feel the damp patch between your legs growing and Micah's quick to put his thigh between them, his hands tightly gripping onto your hips as he forces you to roll your hips on his thigh, grinding your clit down against the fabric of your clothes. </p><p>He's not wearing his hat for once, his red shirt hangs half-open as usual, and his gunbelt is nowhere to found. He looks like he's just rolled out of bed, despite it being the evening.</p><p>"Micah?" you question, still not knowing what's caused the sudden move from your sweetheart. It's not rare to have Micah pull you out of camp so he can fuck you up against a tree, but he seems... different. He's been off since he came back from jail, still with those bruises under his eye and his dried blood that he was yet to wash off his shirt. </p><p>"I just need you right now. That's all," Micah mutters against your neck as he moves off it, quick admiring the marks he'd left on you as he moves his head up, his eyes meeting yours. His brows are slightly furrowed and there's a feral glistened in his eyes, a lot stronger than the usual one he has dancing in them. </p><p>"Get movin'," Micah orders you as he grips even tighter onto your hips. "These clothes are already ruined, but I need you to ruin them more for me. Hell, ruin me. I don't care. I just need you right now," Micah tells you as one hand moves up to grip your hair, holding the back of your head firmly as he introduces his lips to yours. </p><p>It's more than obvious that Micah needs you right now, so you follow his orders, grinding your crotch against his jeans. There's enough friction to satisfy your needs, but Micah momentarily moves his thigh away so he can grab at your skirt, pulling it up in bunches and almost ripping your undergarments from you. You kick them off, leaving them on the floor, and Micah pulls you back onto his thigh, your skirt still gripped tightly in his hand. </p><p>Micah told you to ruin his clothes, so you begin to grind your clit on the rough fabric of his jeans, leaving more of a wet patch there the more you grind. Micah lets out a chuckle as your face bunches up in pleasure, mouth parting slightly as you softly moan, getting yourself off on his thigh. </p><p>One of his hands moves to the tree trunk, propping himself up, whilst the other slides under your skirt and grips onto your ass. You move your hands around his shoulders, supporting your weight as you feel your knees go weak, though you know Micah will always catch you if you fall. </p><p>He said to ruin him, so why hold back? You undo a few of his shirt buttons, slipping his tatty red shirt off one of his shoulders, and begin to bite along his neck, leaving marks all over him, sprinkling down to his collar bone and slowly up across his shoulder. Micah's loving it, letting out a chuckle here and there, though it's mostly moans and grunts that escape his lips, along with praise and words of encouragement. </p><p>"No holdin' back, sweetheart," Micah tells you as you leave another mark on him. </p><p>You have to stop your artwork so you can bury your head in the curve of his neck, panting and gripping onto his arms as your orgasm hits you. "Atta girl," Micah praises as he holds you, enjoying your body trembling against his as you ruin his jeans. </p><p>You soon slide off, admiring the dark patch on his pants leg, but it seems Micah isn't satisfied yet, despite the bruises dotted along his shoulder, matching the one under his puffy eye.</p><p>There's an obvious bulge in Micah's pants, and he moves his hands off you so he can begin to undo them. "Lie down," Micah orders. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the ground beneath you is grassy and dry, so you take a seat. Micah falls to his knees and is quick to hook your legs over his hips, stroking himself a few times before pushing his cock into you. He's working so quickly, fumbling about and rushing as if his life depended on it. He wasn't lying when he told you he needs you now. </p><p>A moan escapes your lips as you lie back in the grass, enjoying the way Micahs cock stretches your overly-sensitive pussy, your orgasm barely settling before it begins building up again. </p><p>Micah often enjoys fucking you slow at first, watching you squirm and whimper underneath him as you tell him off for teasing you, but he's slamming his hips against yours as he towers over you, his hands gripping onto your thighs, his shirt still hanging off his shoulder.</p><p>Micah soon leans over you, placing one arm beside your head as he moves his lips down to meet yours again. His tongue slips against yours, and for once Micah is moaning rather than letting out those grunts. As he breaks the kiss, he buries his head into the curve of your neck, focusing on slamming his hips down into you whilst he leaves a few more matching marks on your neck. </p><p>"Sweetheart," Micah sighs as he lifts his head up, eyes meeting yours. </p><p>"Mhmm?" you moan, moving your arms around his shoulders as he changes his pace, rolling his cock into you rather than slamming it.</p><p>"Would you squirt for me?" Micah asks, his mouth remaining slightly parted after he speaks. There's a desperate and tired look in his eyes, and you question when he last slept seeing as he'd been acting so off since he broke out of jail. </p><p>"You really want me to ruin them clothes for you, don'tcha?" you tease, fiddling with the collar of his shirt.</p><p>"I do, doll. I'd do anythin' for it," Micah begs.</p><p>"Alright," you smirk. Micah moans at your response, shifting up onto his knees so you can reach down and begin rubbing your clit.</p><p>He's watching you like a hawk, eyes half-lidded and mouth falling open, watching the way his cock slides into you as you play with your clit. Micah begins slamming his hips again, gritting his teeth as he takes a hold of your thighs. He shifts his weight and pulls you up onto his lap, holding your hips firmly as the sound of skin against skin can definitely be heard by anyone nearby. It's a good thing Micah dragged you so far from camp. </p><p>Micah knows you're close when your body begins to shake, your muscles spasming uncontrollably. Finally, it hits you. Micah sighs heavily as he watches you squirt, soaking his shirt and crotch. He looks like he's in love, eventually bringing his hips to a halt so he can push his load deep inside of you. </p><p>You've never seen him come undone before, moaning louder than you were as he leans down, resting his forehead in the curve of your neck as he rides his high. </p><p>He remains there for a few minutes, panting heavily whilst his cock slowly softens inside of you. You run your fingers through his hair, pushing the strands off his face as you coo him.</p><p>"You alright, sweetheart?" you eventually ask, seeing as Micah still hadn't moved, though you quite enjoyed having him cuddle up to you like this. </p><p>"Yeah," Micah sighs, his eyes still shut. "I ain't done," he tells you as he slowly lifts off you, shuffling down your body. You watch him settle his lips between your legs, lapping away at your cunt, his tongue brushing back and forth over your far-too-sensitive clit. </p><p> </p><p>"Micah-" you gasp, your hands finding his hair as your thighs begin to shake again. He places a death grip on them, forcing your legs open as he laps at your clit.</p><p>Micah's tongue finds its way over every inch of your damp skin from where your orgasm had hit you. He licks along your thighs, planting kisses here and there, before dipping his head back down and attacking your cunt again. </p><p>Micah clearly isn't bothered about his own cum dripping from your hole. He instead slides his tongue in and fucks you with it, making you roll your head back and moan. It's common for Micah to go down on you, his ego feeding off the number of times he can make you cum from just his tongue and sometimes his fingers, but you never thought he'd be the type to lap his own cum straight out of your cunt. </p><p>"Sweetheart, are you alright?" you manage to ask him. He still feels more feral than usual, his grips are a little tight, but the way he's manhandling you is sending constant shivers down your spine.</p><p>"Uh-huh," Micah moans as he moves his mouth up your pussy, his tongue finding your clit again as he licks and sucks at the nub. </p><p>You can't deny that you're not loving this, already feeling your third orgasm approaching as Micah draws it out from you. The way his facial hair is brushing against your skin is making your body tremble, and you're struggling to lie still as he continues to lap his tongue against you. </p><p>Micah finally comes up from between your legs, only to lie on his back and swiftly roll you on top of him. He looks a mess, his eyes are hazier than you've ever seen them with a large collection of bruises dotted all over his collar and neck, almost as dark as the one below his eye. It's been there for just over a week, and you question if Micah's done anything to worsen it as it's taking time to heal. </p><p> </p><p>You know what Micah wants, so you lift your hips up, reaching down to hold his cock in place as you slide back onto it. He lets out a yelp as you slide down onto him, his cock almost as overly-sensitive as your cunt is. </p><p>You begin to ride him, watching the way his head rolls back against the earth. His eyes fall shut and his mouth remains parted, his hands gripping onto your thighs as he begins to moan again. He seems so needy and desperate, not as dominating as he was half an hour ago. </p><p>"Doll?" Micah eventually asks as his eyes fall partially open, looking up at you. </p><p>"Sweetheart?" you reply, not calming your pace as you continue to ride him. </p><p>"Would you- ah!" Micah yelps as you roll your hips perfectly, slamming down onto him. You let out a giggle but refrain from doing it again, eager to see what he's after. "Would you... roughen me up?" he asks. </p><p>"Still desperate for me to ruin you?" you ask. </p><p>"Yeah," he sighs, nodding his head at the same time. </p><p>"How could I ever refuse you," you grin as you lean over him, placing one hand beside his head as the other takes its place around his throat, squeezing tightly, maybe a little bit too tightly. </p><p>Micah scrunches his eyes shut, his mouth parting as he lets out a gasp for air. You roll your hips down on his cock, brushing perfectly against that spot inside of you, feeling another orgasm approaching. How you hadn't collapsed from exhaustion was a mystery, probably fueled by this mission to leave your sweetheart completely ruined.</p><p>Micah peeks his eyes open, meeting yours. You give him a look, moving off his throat so you can plant a harsh slap across his face, accidentally hitting the bruise under his eye in the process. Oops. He doesn't seem to mind as his cock throbs inside of you, bucking his hips up at the same time. His eyes fall shut again when you move your hand back on his throat, barely giving him enough time to breathe. </p><p>"I'm close," you sigh. "You got another load for me, Micah?" you ask.</p><p>Micah attempts to speak but can't so he nods his head instead. You tut him, deciding his response wasn't good enough, and move off his throat so you can slap him again. </p><p>"Speak when you're spoken to, sweetheart," you tell him, softening your voice as you sweetly call him by his pet name.</p><p>"Yes, Miss," Micah manages to sigh. Oooh. You always get the chills whenever you hear Micah call you that, which was very rare as Micah loved being the dom during your mischievous sessions. </p><p>You sit upright, leaning back a little so you can reach down and begin rubbing your clit again. Your eyes meet Micahs, both of your faces rosy with bliss and ecstasy. </p><p>"You want me to squirt again for you?" you flirt, watching his ears perk up at the offer.</p><p>"Please," Micah nods at the same time, the grip on your thighs tightening as his cock twitches inside of you again. "Please, Miss," Micah repeats, his eyes falling shut as he feels his orgasm approaching. </p><p>You only need to rub your clit a few more times before you're cumming again, leaving Micah's stomach and crotch in even more of a mess as you soak him.</p><p>Micah quickly sits upright so he can wrap his arms around your hips and force you down on his cock, burying himself as deep as he can go, drawing another load from himself. Micah buries his face into the curve of your neck, panting and sighing heavily as he rides his high, his body shaking more than you've ever seen. His grip around your waist is tight, and you know he's gritting his teeth together from that hissing sound that comes out as he breaths. </p><p>You move your hand from your clit, wrapping yourself around his shoulders. The two of you hold each other for a while, bodies still trembling as you come down from your highs. Micah eventually lifts his head up so he can steal a kiss from you, a lot softer than the ones from earlier. He feels needy and desperate, melting into your touches and sighing softly every so often, even more as you part your lips so your tongue can slide against his. </p><p>The two of you spend some time making out, ignoring your soaked clothes and Micahs slowly softening cock inside of you, though you know if you stay sitting on his lap any longer then it'll perk up again. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, the dampness of your clothing begins to irritate you, and despite your weak knees, you manage to stand up, dragging Micah up with you. You quickly slip your undergarments back on and turn to pull Micah's shirt back over his shoulder as he fastens up his pants, though it looks like the man had just jumped into a lake. </p><p>Thankfully, it's dark enough and the camp seems preoccupied with stories by the campfire, so you sneak through to your tent, dragging Micah with you as your hand loosely holds his. </p><p>The two of you don't exchange many words, too exhausted from your workout. You put on some light sleeping clothes, but Micah only changes into another pair of briefs, rolling into your cot and waiting for you to join him. </p><p>You usually cuddle up to him, but for the first time ever, Micah rests his head on your chest as he snuggles up to you, clearly still feeling needy and maybe even a bit vulnerable. You place a kiss to his head, and faintly hear a soft "thank you." </p><p>Micah falls asleep before you, despite the aching along his skin from the various marks you've left on him. You wrap your hands a little tighter around him then drift off to sleep, enjoying seeing this needy and rare side of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>